


night heat

by stereogum



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Sadism, M/M, Oral Sex, Pinching, Pre-Thor (2011), Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereogum/pseuds/stereogum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki pays his brother an unannounced late night visit, only to find Thor lying in wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	night heat

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by homoviking's headcanon that Loki is a premature ejaculator

Night was heavy on Asgard, the star coated belly brushing the spires and towers. A perfect time for trickery.

 

Loki padded through the halls of the palace, changing shape to gusts of air or shafts of moonlight to squeeze by locks and door cracks until he reached the inside of brother’s chambers. The air inside is thick with the smells of mead and the ozone of lightning, and running beneath it all is the strength of Thor. Loki licks his lips and oozes his way to the bed, sitting just below Thor’s feet.

 

Thor breathes deeply, not even aware of his intruder brother. A fan of gold sprays across the pillow and his eyes where his hair has been tousled in sleep. Just a few strands flutter as he breathes. Loki inches closer. The room is warm and Thor has the furs he uses as blankets pooled about his waist. One hand rests lightly over his belly while the other trails over the edge, a beat away from Mjolnir’s handle.

 

Loki frowns. His brother is favored in appearance, he knows that; Loki was blessed instead with cunning. And yet for all of his wit, all of his trickery, his brother’s beauty has led him here, to Thor’s den. A frost-laden harrumph of air notes his displeasure. The Trickster being ensnared by  _Thor_? Sif and the Warriors Three would never let him hear the end of it.

 

But with the pale light of the moon and golden light of distant lamps, Loki does find himself lightning struck. He dares to creep closer, settling by Thor’s knees. His eyes settle on his thick neck and wide shoulders, the rise and fall of Thor’s muscled chest and then down and down the rippled, firm flesh of his belly.  _How does it feel to be perfect and adored, brother?_

 

His hand hovers over the furs, nearly burning at the heat coming from his brother’s body. He could magic the blankets away, yes, but he wants to feel the violation of Thor’s privacy with his own hands. Long fingers tangle in the tufts of soft fur.

 

“Good evening, brother,” a large hand closes around his wrist and thunder rumbles outside. Thor’s eyes are flashes of heat lightning in the dark.

 

Loki pulls his hand back to his lap with a start. “You knew.” He replies flatly even though his heart is still beating wildly in his chest.

 

Thor chuckles. “It became noticeably colder when you entered.” Enough of Loki’s face is shrouded so that Thor can’t see his sour look. It certainly doesn’t  _feel_  cooler. If anything, Loki is choking on the heat between them.

 

“You weren’t coming to place serpents in my bed again, were you?”

 

“Of course not!” he scoffs. “Besides, it’s incredibly boring watching you annihilate them in seconds.”

 

Thor sits up, resting his arms on his thighs and so close now that his breath burns the fair skin of Loki’s cheeks. “Then why are you here, brother?”

 

"I... I-" For once there is no flash of a silvery tongue, no forked acidic bite. Just a quiet sigh and a slumping of sinewy shoulders. He wants to flee, to become the wind and whistle hurriedly through the cracks of Asgard and across Bifrost. Loki Liesmith lost his tongue ensorcelled by the beauty of Thor.

 

There is a rush of air as Thor tosses the heavy furs aside. “Loki, look at me.”

 

Loki turns his head sharply, eyes wide and fingers trembling, to stare at his brother. Thor is naked before him, his cock lies heavy and flaccid between his thighs, his huge arms are open invitingly and an arrogant smile on his face. Had it been himself in Thor’s place there would be a smirk and words to shame his brother for his inability to hide his longing.

 

He conjures a tiny globe of flame and sets it hovering just behind his head. His brother is even more gorgeous by firelight. The flickers of light play along the hills and valleys of rounded muscles, bringing out the golden in Thor’s hair. He snuffs the ball of flame and vanishes his clothing.

 

“Loki?”

 

Serpent-like, he slithers up Thor’s body and straddles his hips twining himself around Thor’s neck, choking his brother with his clever tongue. A moan of surprise and then Loki feels Thor’s iron-tight grip around his waist.

 

His mouth is pressed to Thor’s again as he feeds him the desire and longing, the passion and need for his brother that thunders through him. The need for Thor to see him and love him.

 

There is no protest on Thor’s part. His touches Loki's skin and grabs his ass, kissing Loki just as feverishly. The fact that Thor accepts this and is eager for it maddens Loki, shame and lust fevering his skin and actions. He pins Thor under the assault of his lips, hands groping the electric skin beneath him, feeling Thor flexing beneath him. Loki smirks and chuckles.

 

“If you’re attempting to impress me, it’s a waste of effort.” A rumble of laughter escapes the bigger man and in a tangle of limbs, he’s tackled Loki and laid the smaller man flat on his back, his delicate magician’s hands pinned beneath callused fingers.

 

“Then I can focus my attention elsewhere.” Loki entire body trembles, feeling the hum and throb of lightning tickling along the taut skin of his stomach. There is the pressure of a building storm centered just above his cock. Looking down his body, he sees Thor breaths away from his cockhead, blue eyes roiling with storms.

 

“Thor…” He groans as his brother takes the crown of his length into his mouth, teasing and lapping and sucking like a vortex. Thor hums and lightning races and throbs down his shaft, through his balls and out as screams from his lips. Another hum and then a growl, thunder responding over Asgard to its master, as Thor hungrily swallows Loki down to the hilt.

 

Loki purrs, as the realization of Thor in between his thighs pinning them down sinks in. He threads his fingers through the spun gold of his brother’s hair and tugs. The gesture is met with a snarl and the warning of teeth on his shaft. Loki tilts his head and tries to thrust his cock down Thor’s throat. He succeeds choking Thor, and cackles like a mad thing.

 

“Careful, brother. It would be quite dreadful if you choked.” Lightning flashes in Thor’s eyes and a hammer sized hand seizes Loki’s throat, choking him. “Then again I suppose it would be just as dreadful if the same happened to myself.” Loki finds himself even more aroused by the sight of his own smirk on Thor’s lips. Thor gives his brother one long, sweet suck before pulling away for good. He idly wonders if his bones still exist.

 

And then the next second he’s ready to finish the work his brother has begun. He makes to grab his cock but Thor’s hand stops him. Loki whimpers and then notices the swollen flesh of his brother’s length. He stops the moan coming out of his mouth and smirks back at Thor, wrapping a hand around his arousal. A rumbling groan is his reward.

 

His brother’s cock is so large and thick that his hand barely manages to wrap around it as he pumps it back and forth. It pulses greedily beneath his fingers, a trail of pre-cum dribbling over the head and down Loki’s fingers. Thor’s thighs tense, thick muscles and cord-like veins bulging under his golden skin. His brother's patience which was never plentiful is at its end.

 

“Brother…” Thor's breath hitches in his chest and a hiss escapes his mouth, more than a warning and Loki knows that it is a mistake to play with his brother when he is like this.

 

“No. Not yet, Thor, not yet.” He pops his fingers that are still dripping with Thor’s fluids into his mouth, moaning and suckling. “I don’t want any of this going to waste.” A smug finger lovingly caresses the swollen head of Thor's cock. Thor growls and flips him over, mounting him hurriedly. Aided by his magic, he’s already slicked and stretched for Thor’s girth. Roaring with pleasure, Thor arches and thrusts his whole length into Loki’s body. It's more than he can handle all at once, both the pleasure and pain of being stretched so, he shouts loudly and tenses clamping down on the fat length inadvertently triggering his own orgasm.

 

Thor doesn't stop fucking him nor does he seem to notice that already has Loki come. He had expected Thor to be eager, but this might have been more than he had planned.

 

Thor sends him sprawling against the furs covering the bed, clinging desperately for anything he can reach- the bed frame, the wall-  as he is thoroughly ridden and fucked. Sharp teeth sink into his pale flesh, drawing blood and moans. Hands dig into his ass, kneading and rubbing before one of them trails down his cheeks to cradle and squeeze his balls. He whimpers, sinking farther down Thor’s shaft and ramming his still half hard cock into the mattress.

 

“I would say begging doesn’t suit you, brother-mine, but I like when you do it for  _me_.” Calloused, warrior fingers pull Loki’s head back for another kiss, this one harder than the ones that came before, as his other hand moves from his Loki’s balls to his hole. Thor’s fingers are no more gentle than his hips when he touches Loki's hole, almost reverently at first just to pinch his cheeks and his inner thighs afterwards, the sadistic brute. He tries to shield his legs from Thor's fingers but he's still reeling from his orgasm and his brother is unstoppable during sex, more so than he ever hoped, and instead of grabbing Loki's hands and pinning them down as one would expect him to, he chooses to change his tactics by attacking the furled skin stretched around his girth, making Loki scream.

 

Loki cannot stop Thor, cannot even stop his own screaming, he seems unable to even predict his moves for he alternates between biting his neck and shoulders and pinching Loki's inner thighs, sometimes extending the treatment to his balls and cock too. 

 

Thor doesn't seem content with only this though and presses on the small of Loki's back changing the angle of his thrusts and rubbing Loki's prostrate dead on with each slide of his cock. Even then he doesn't stop with his infernal pinching and within moments of this torture, Loki is screaming into his brother's pillows and staining Thor's furs with his seed. 

 

Bonelessly, Loki falls onto the fur beneath them, groggily aware of chuckles behind him and the warm hand on his back. He reaches behind him where Thor's other hand is still playing with his hole and feels his brothers cock entering him over and over again. He looks back at Thor and smirks at him before clenching down on Thor's girth and is satisfied by the groan Thor lets out and then the crash of thunder that follows as both the storm and Thor burst to release.

 

The rain has softened to clicking droplets on the sill.

 

“You knew before I ever entered the room didn’t you?” He asks and Thor allows himself a small smile.

 

“I did. Brother, you can hide many things but lust you have yet to subdue.” Loki swats halfheartedly at him.

 

“I hate it when you remind me you’re intelligent.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this :D and if anyone thinks there should be more tags then please tell me too ( i'm kind awondering if i need a light masochism tag for loki or a Creep Loki one) also pinching (which i think i didnt take as far as i could have sadly) that i never read in this fandom which is a shame also pls tell me if you hate this and yeah i'm gonna go hide now orz
> 
>  
> 
> ~~there might be a sequel in the works involving more teasing and maybe crossdressing~~


End file.
